Somebody to love
by D-Naruto
Summary: One shot. SasuHina. Lemon-lime en la escena final. Escrito en tercera persona, describe las sensaciones de Sasuke ante su actual situación y la aparición de cierta chica, Hinata, en su vida. El comienzo de un romance.


**Este one shot, escrito en una productiva tarde, está dedicado a una buena amiga mexicana (MariSu Hyuuga) como regalo de cumpleaños. Un SasuHina tanto tiempo después del primero que escribí ("When the Nadeshiko falls down"), con el que fui pionero en un foro que echo de menos. Gracias al apoyo de muchas personas, quienes se enamoraron de este pairing por el nombrado minific, me siento muy a gusto con esta pareja. Que, además, me permite seguir siendo NaruSaku. Por supuesto, soy SasuHina cien por cien :P  
>Gracias por leer.<strong>

****Nota: el título va por la canción de Queen.**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga  
><strong>Título:<strong> "Somebody to love"

La guerra había terminado.

Konoha volvía a resurgir de la destrucción causada, hacía ya tiempo, por aquella organización; una vez perteneció a ésta, como miembro activo. Su tarea fue capturar al portador del Hachibi: al jinchuuriki conocido como Killer Bee. Y, ahora, se había convertido en aliado. Toda Kumogakure, en realidad.

¿Había llegado el momento de claudicar, de dejar atrás una vida llena de luchas? Pérdidas, rencor, muerte, ruina, sangre derramada. Y, sobre todo, odio.

Sólo le quedaba el honor, el orgullo. Sin embargo, su apellido no era la razón; había ayudado a vencer al peor de los enemigos. El mismo que le había ordenado acabar con su lugar de origen. El mismo que no pudo parar aquel último ataque, consolidado en su brazo.

Sasuke se convirtió en un héroe. No en toda la plenitud de la palabra, pero sí lo suficiente para haber sido perdonado. El joven hubiese preferido morir en el campo de batalla, sin duda. Guardaba un rencor que, difícilmente, podría apartar de su espíritu. ¡_Ellos _habían manipulado a su hermano mayor! Le arrebataron a toda su familia en un parpadeo, simplemente por temor.

Y, en el fondo, lo entendía: Madara demostró por qué no se podía confiar en el clan del símbolo del fuego.

Él no era así. Nunca lo sería.

Es verdad, había sucumbido a la oscuridad. Pero, había regresado de las profundidades del abismo para contarlo. ¿No les era suficiente?

De eso hacía tres años. Sonrió al recordar quién permaneció a su lado en todo momento, sin retirar su promesa. Un amigo de verdad, y no es que estuviese para _derroches__ sociales_.  
>Siempre fue así: el rubio ojiazul nunca lo dejaba en paz. Parecía más una obsesión egoísta que una amistad verdadera. Qué equivocado estuvo al pensar tan negativamente de Naruto.<p>

El tiempo había premiado al ahora Rokudaime. No sólo con su sueño más infantil y prominente, sino con uno más íntimo y puro. Aquella misma chica, y compañera, que lo persiguió sin descanso –al igual que el otro-, se había dado cuenta de cuán desatinada estuvo.

Justa ironía.

Aquellas dos personas, Naruto y Sakura, eran consideradas como reales y maravillosas –esto sólo en su confinamiento- amistades. Hasta el punto de considerar, a su mejor amigo, como un verdadero hermano. Lazos. Vínculos. Palabras antaño usadas con desprecio, que ahora tomaban todo su sentido.

El resto aún guardaba cierto recelo hacia el pelinegro. Había razones para esto, y sólo una para lo contrario. Era entendible. No obstante, contaba con el apoyo de sus compañeras y compañeros de academia, a quienes dio tantos problemas. Formaba parte del pasado, claro.

Oculta en las sombras, pues seguía siendo tan tímida, la chica lo siguió en secreto durante una parte del trayecto. Él volvía a casa, tras entrenar lo suficiente para tonificar su cuerpo de hombre joven. Últimamente, el trabajo ninja escaseaba; preludio del fin de una larga era, inútil y desastrosa. Todo caminaba hacia la verdadera civilización, empezando por clausurar y sellar tradiciones absurdas y despreciables. Aun así, quedaban vestigios de lo que, hasta hacía poco tiempo, era lo más normal en aquel mundo: renegados.

Las misiones, básicamente, consistían en atrapar a los últimos de una _especie_ en extinción: se daba la voz de alarma desde una de las aldeas aliadas, ahora conocidas como "La Confederación", y quien estuviese más cerca o dispusiese de escuadrones suficientes, atrapaba a _los__ malos_.

Solían ir en grupos numerosos. Como aquel encargo, seis meses atrás, cuando pudo trabajar junto al actual Hokage. La satisfacción fue increíble. Pudo demostrar que ya no era el Sasuke obcecado con la venganza y el poder. Rememorar los años con Orochimaru, luego en solitario, le producía pesadillas. No podría aguantarlo durante mucho más, o acabaría por enloquecer.

En su interior sabía que lo merecía. Siempre había sido muy duro consigo mismo; pero, últimamente, prefería sentirse odiado a ser tomado por un mártir.

Notó la presencia femenina. Hubieron compartido algunos momentos en misiones y, también, cuando quedaban con el resto del grupo. Mas, no solían hablar: timidez y frialdad no encajaban demasiado bien. Con todo, el Uchiha sentía un _no-sé-qué_ que se acumulaba en la boca del estómago, cuando ella estaba cerca. ¿A qué se debía aquella sensación? Intentaba sacar una conclusión racional, pero le era imposible. Tampoco le molestaba la persecución, pues la costumbre se aferró junto a él; también junto a ella.

Había pasado casi un año desde la primera vez. Empezó como una anécdota. Ahora, un juego inofensivo. ¿Mañana…?

Sólo bastó una mirada cercana. La chispa se encendió al unísono, para no apagarse jamás…

_Fue un día como otro cualquiera; un día invernal, gris. Llovía. Coincidieron en un pequeño rincón, donde servían un té delicioso. El mismo sabor fue el punto de encuentro._

_Sonrieron levemente. Por supuesto que se conocían, pues portaban un linaje que siempre estaba por delante. Pero, en aquel instante, sólo importaron los ojos: la inocencia de su mirada se veía reflejada en sus gestos. Ella era así de encantadora. Él lo pensó, cambiando su rostro apático por un intento de… No pudo conseguirlo._

_- No tienes por qué esforzarte, Sasuke-san. Pondrías en juego tu reputación.- comentó la bella fémina, mientras le daba un giro completo a la taza._

_- La misma que te señala como una chica tímida y poco habladora, ¿verdad?- insinuó él, esta vez sonriendo con una leve sátira.- Puede ser nuestro secreto.- añadió, provocando una reacción placentera en ella._

_Hablaron. Mucho. Como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo. Fue una tarde cálida y acogedora, pese al chaparrón y la brisa gélida._

Hinata relevó su figura, manos cruzadas en la espalda, mientras se acercaba al chico. Nítidamente sonrojada, lanzó una sonrisa capaz de parar la intención más malvada existente. Sasuke quedó prendado, aunque ya hacía tiempo de esto, sin que lo supiese a ciencia cierta. Y, como cualquier otro atardecer en los últimos meses, se acompañaron hasta la bifurcación más lejana donde, irremediablemente, tendrían que separarse. Exactamente la misma senda; exactamente el mismo silencio.

Exactamente, las mismas miradas.

Por una vez, ella rompió la monotonía, elocuente desde sus puntos de vista. Parecía segura de sí misma, detalle que no escapó a la mirada afilada de su acompañante. Él, en un gesto sincero y gentil, tomó sus manos y las calentó con su aliento, resguardándolas luego en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. La ojiclara se sonrojó sobremanera.

- ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?- preguntó, risueña.

- Viernes.- respondió él, secamente. Disimulaba.

- Es… v-verdad.- ella tartamudeó, al ver que se separaba.- Aunque me refería…

- A tu cumpleaños.- añadió el chico, cortando el aliento blanquecino de la chica.

Hubo un gesto cómplice que sólo alguien cercano entendería. Podría decirse que, aquélla, era una sublime amistad, forjada desde el respeto de una persona hacia la otra, y viceversa. Así era. Pero, estaba esa llama; ésa a la que mucha gente quiere llegar, pero que en muchos casos no se consigue en toda una vida.

Hinata y Sasuke la tenían. Desde el primer momento, en realidad. No obstante, habían preferido –de forma inconsciente y, profundamente, inocente- ir despacio. Quizá demasiado despacio para quienes conocían la curiosa relación. Eran como el día y la noche y, sin embargo, conectaban en todos los aspectos. Incluso en el deseo más gutural del alma.

"_Alguien a quien querer."_

Un abrazo cariñoso, un beso en la mejilla y hasta el día siguiente. Cada vez les costaba más separarse, aunque no lo reconociesen por un simple temor: el miedo al rechazo. Latente en sus pensamientos, sabían la importancia de la una en el otro; del otro en la una. ¿Por qué arriesgarse? Si no te arriesgas, no pierdes. Y les gustaba lo que tenían.

La mañana llegó con el clamor del viento norteño. No apetecía salir afuera, pues todo indicaba que iba a nevar: hacía mucho frío y, sin alguien con quien cobijarte, simplemente era un martirio estar en la calle.

La necesidad de comer, y una nevera casi vacía, sacaron a Sasuke de la comodidad del piso. Se arrugó al sentir la ventisca en el rostro, internándose lo máximo posible en el abrigo que portaba. De repente, recordó la fecha y sonrió. Ella le había dicho que escaparía tras la fiesta formal por su décimo-octavo cumpleaños, por la que estaría _enjaulada_ durante la mayor parte del día. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un regalo, y vio un peluche que podría servir.

No sabía por qué estaba pensando en aquello, pero se le antojaba _necesario_.

No tardó mucho en prepararse, puesto que sería un encuentro como cualquier otro. No le apetecía pensar en una cita, pese a que tuviera toda la pinta de ser así. No le apetecía, pero… ¡qué carajo! Quería que fuese una cita inolvidable para ella. Había reflexionado acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba; en la relación que mantenía con Hinata. Y, aunque estaba muy bien tenerla como mejor amiga, no era suficiente. Estaba casi seguro de que pasaba lo mismo a la inversa. Por eso, estaba decidido para aquella noche.

En el fondo, sentía envidia sana por Naruto y Sakura. Él quería tener lo mismo; incluso mejor. ¿Por qué no? Un chico joven, guapo desde el punto de vista femenino, saludable. Merecía la oportunidad de, al menos, expresar lo que tanto tiempo llevaba aglomerándose en su interior. Ya había pagado sus pecados; ya era suficiente. No le importaba que siguiesen odiándolo, o lo que pensasen viéndolo junto a ella. Si Hinata aceptaba, ¿qué importaban las demás opiniones?

- Felicidades.- fue lo único que pudo decir en el instante.

Entregó el regalo, se separó un tanto tras el abrazo de saludo y esperó. Estaba nervioso; no era el único. Ella cogió el peluche con fuerza, y lo apretujó contra su pecho. Sasuke sintió celos. Sonrió parcamente, pensando en la tontería. Hinata agradeció el detalle con un beso frugal en la mejilla, y una sonrisa un tanto apagada. Tal vez estuviese cansada por el día tan ajetreado que llevaba. Quiso averiguar la razón, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Era el momento, pero no podía. ¿Por qué…?

- No lo soporto más…- murmuró la chica, sollozando.

Aquellas perlas, de improviso, buscaron la atención de un buen amigo. Y, en el fondo, buscando el aprecio de alguien más; de algo más. Sasuke reaccionó un poco tarde, pero a tiempo para vislumbrar unas lágrimas que le parecieron hermosas y, a la vez, sintió una punzada de tristeza. Era el momento; si no, todo se diluiría en el olvido.

Sólo tendrían una buena amistad. Escasa recompensa para tantos sentimientos albergados.

Tenía que arriesgarse. Lo entendió en ese preciso segundo.

- Siento no haberme decidido antes.- comenzó, atrayendo la mirada de la peliazul. Ella se quedó expectante.- Cuesta m-menos… enfrentarte a un enemigo.- balbuceó, sintiendo un calor repentino.- Hinata… m-me gustas demasiado para explicarlo con pala-…

El discurso del chico se vio cortado con un intenso beso. Largo, profundo y lleno de esencia. Todas las barreras cayeron en un suspiro; todos los miedos fueron vencidos. Al final, sólo quedó el cariño, el aprecio: la más sincera emoción de sus corazones.

- Hablas demasiado.- reconoció ella, susurrando.

Se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando las ganas de besarlo sin parar. Estando tan cerca, él no pudo evitar la excitación máxima; ella lo notó y por eso sonreía, pícara. El chico la abrazaba por la cintura, sintiendo que no quería dejarla ir nunca más. Pensamiento que, jamás, pasaría por la cabeza de la Hyuuga, pues estaba más pendiente de buscar contacto que de lo contrario. Sasuke se fue calmando poco a poco, gracias a la intervención de su _divina_compañera. Aunque fue una calma parcial, ya que sólo disipó los nervios del momento. No así la pasión, que desbordaba desde ambos lados.

- ¿Te apetece… venir a mi casa?- inquirió el chico, desviando la mirada.

- Así que el osito sólo era una excusa.- acotó la chica, divertida.

- No te estoy obligando…- antes de proseguir, un dedo se posó en sus labios.

- Tonto. Te lo tomas todo muy en serio.- dijo la ojiclara, besando suavemente al ojinegro.- Quiero ir a tu casa.- añadió, acercando sus labios a la oreja izquierda del joven.

Las aptitudes especiales sirvieron para acortar el camino hasta el piso de Sasuke. Más que nada, debido a la apremiante necesidad de despojarse de la ropa –pese al frío-, para después ofrecer un _surtido_ de caricias y lisonjas totalmente nuevo para la radiante pareja. Y, sobre todo, acallar la imperante necesidad de calor. De contacto humano. Dejar atrás la soledad que, una vez, existió en sus corazones. Al fin, por fin, la honestidad de sus sentimientos afloraba como un torrente imparable.

Empezó con inexperiencia, pues era lo común en una primera vez. Fueron besos dados con ímpetu, que buscaban más que un simple roce y una muestra de cariño. Todo encaminado a liberar cada rincón y, en este aspecto, fue ella la más rápida: Sasuke quedó a su merced por un largo rato, hasta que el éxtasis hizo aparición. Luego, recuperado del momentáneo _descalabro_, tomó la oportunidad de devolver el _regalo_ a su amante: ésta quedó tan encandilada con los primeros lengüetazos, que no opuso mínima resistencia para los sucesivos. Es más, prefirió _derretirse_ ante los embates de la juguetona lengua del joven hombre. Hinata no previó la _poderosa_ estrategia del anfitrión; estaba demasiado pendiente de gemir de gusto, de revolver el azabache cabello con furia.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Para cuando ella se percató de la situación, su cuerpo ardía sin remedio, bailando al son de las caderas de Sasuke: la última prenda fue suprimida con satisfacción, tan velozmente que no hubo tiempo a la reacción. Irrumpió con tal empuje que Hinata ahogó el gemido más profundo en su garganta, para luego dejarlo escapar en una serie de pedidos repetitivos y cada vez más audibles.

Sin dudar un segundo, él la satisfizo, tomando recompensa a la altura de los senos. Pechos que rebosaban juventud y, en ese momento, estaban sometidos al ansia de una boca inquieta. Al mismo tiempo, enardecido por el ambiente y, sobre todo, por ella –en tanto al físico y a sus sentimientos-, el chico penetró una y otra vez, a un ritmo a veces caótico, en la que dejó de ser parte virginal de la fémina. Disfrutaban en sintonía.

La noche pareció menguar al compás de sus cuerpos desnudos, pese a la extenuación que ya se palpaba en ambos rostros.

- Estoy al límite, Sasuke.- admitió la joven mujer, tragando saliva, jadeante.- Nuestros cuerpos son humanos, después de todo.- añadió, sonriendo.

- Entonces, permíteme tomar tu último aliento y luego darte vida suficiente para continuar hasta la eternidad.- versó él, aún sobre la femenina y ardiente kunoichi.

- ¿Eres un poeta o un dios?- inquirió, riendo entre jadeos. Su palpitar empezó a acelerarse de nuevo.

- Ninguno.- respondió, sonriendo. La besó dulcemente.- Sólo soy alguien que te quiere.- finalizó, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente.

El alba sorprendió a la pareja en un apacible y reparador sueño. Despertaron horas más tardes, encontrando apetecible prorrogar la estancia en cama durante toda la jornada.

Aquél fue el primer día de un romance que, aún hoy, continúa.


End file.
